


Promise (I'll Never Be Your Friend)

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pretty Much Whump, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: This work is an angsty reaction to episode 3x06 or whatever episode aired tonight. It contains discussions of Sara getting hurt, but no specific descriptions of her injuries.





	Promise (I'll Never Be Your Friend)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is an angsty reaction to episode 3x06 or whatever episode aired tonight. It contains discussions of Sara getting hurt, but no specific descriptions of her injuries.

"Hi," Nate says nervously. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Cut the crap, Heywood," Ava growls, pushing past him.

Nate tries his best to obstruct her. "Uh, you can't go in there, there's a, uh-"

"I know Sara's hurt," Ava snaps. "I'm not here to report you to the Time Bureau or anything. I just want to see if she's okay. Please," Ava says, her eyes softer than Nate expected.

"Fine," he says, and Ava takes off. She almost pushes Stein out of her way in her rush.

"Gideon, open the door!" Ava yells. 

"I'm afraid I c-"

"Open it or I'm gonna bust it down!" Ava screams.

Ava runs through the open door and stands next to Sara's bed with an unreadable expression.

"Come to lecture me?" Sara asks. Ava looks her in the face and opens her mouth to say something about how reckless Sara had been, how she almost died, or what would have happened to her team if she hadn't made it back.

Instead all that comes out is a sob. Ava contains it and quickly wipes her face. Sara is looking at her with a mixture of empathy and confusion.

"I should have been there," Ava says, trying not to let her voice break again. "I know we're not friends or anything, but I should have stopped you from doing anything dumb. I couldn't live with you being killed on my watch. I just heard you got hurt, and I couldn't think."

"Sit down," Sara says, and Ava sits on the edge of Sara's bed. 

"You're never going to stop me from taking risks."

"I know that," Ava says. "But I am going to make sure you survive, and I'll always show up when you get hurt. You're a priority."

"When you said that we're not friends..." Sara begins.

"I'm fine with not being your friend," Ava says.

"What are you trying to say there?" Sara teases.

"Goddammit, Lance, what do you think I'm trying to say?"

Sara is silent. 

"I don't know how to do this whole meaningful-relationship thing! I don't even have friends. All there is is work. And now you're here, and I don't know what I'm feeling for you, but I just don't want you to get hurt."

Sara takes Ava's arm and presses it to the side of her chest. Ava can feel Sara's heart beat, or at least she thinks it's Sara's. It might be her own at how close they are.

"I'm alive right now, and I'll always going to live another day to get into fistfights with you and drive you mad with worry," Sara says.

Ava runs her other hand along Sara's face. Sara is looking up at her like she trusts her and almost like they're friends. 

"Promise?" Ava says.

"Promise," Sara agrees.

Ava leans down and kisses Sara lightly. Sara smiles and shuts her eyes, resting her hand over Ava's on her heart. 

Ava draws back and lets Sara fall asleep next to her. She drifts off too, safe knowing that Sara isn't going anywhere.


End file.
